eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 265 (27 August 1987)
Synopsis Colin and Barry end up in a row which leads to Colin putting down his foot about rent issues in which Barry isn't paying. Pete buys Lou a cheap bottle of brandy from First Til' Last as a peace offering after their row in the previous episode, at first she is very pleased until she takes a proper look at the bottle and expresses her emotions by saying "What's this cheap muck?". Barry confides in Kathy about his and Colin's issues, Barry suggests he might move on and leave Colin, but Kathy says that isn't his game. Dot is up to her usual hypochondriac behavior in the Laundrette and mocks Christianity for not guiding her, when a priest walks in and hears what she says he says that it's a bit un-Christian of her to tell them sort of things and he'll pray for her tonight, he also asks her if he knows where Mary Smith lives, Ethel who is eavesdropping on the conversation says that she does and she takes the priest to 23 Albert Square. Mary and Rod are play fighting when the priest and Ethel turn up, Mary isn't the slightest bit pleased to see him as it turns out he is a good friend of the family's back in Stockport, and she is convinced that her mother and father have sent him to her, Rod makes a dash for the Vic and leaves the two alone. In the Vic Dr Legg and Dr Singh are discussing new arrangements for the Surgery, Dr Singh suggests that they get a secretary to work for them as he believes they spend more time going over paperwork than dealing with patients. Den is in a sulk, and Angie pops in the Vic for a quick drink and notices him. It turns out that Jan has got married in Venice to Dario but right old Ang she soon cheers him up. A mysterious woman turns up on Turpin Road and asks Kelvin if there is a public phone around the area, he tells her that she has just passed one but she replies that it has been vandalized. He tells her there's one in the Laundrette and they begin walking there as she doesn't know the way,. Yhey get talking and the woman tells him that she has come about the job at Naima's shop. Kelvin offers her a coffee in the Café but she turns him down. The unknown woman turns up in the shop, and she is revealed to be Donna Ludlow. She tells Naima that she was brought up in Canada and she was manageress of a store over there. Naima is hesitant as Donna has no references whatsoever, but when Donna mentions she has a driving licence, she gets the job. Back at Number 23, Dr Legg and Dot have both turned up, and they are all discussing how Mary deserves to be with Annie. Donna bumps into Kelvin again, and this time he is with Ian she sits with them outside the Cafe, and they begin talking, Donna tells the boys that she has lived in Scotland and Australia and hesitates before also saying Canada. Carmel goes to check on Lou and Martin it's lucky she did because Lou was in the kitchen while Martin was playing the lead on the Iron which was on and if Carmel hadn't noticed in time the Iron would have fallen on him. After this incident, Carmel goes over to the Laundrette and tells Pauline telling her that she shouldn't rely on Lou to look after Martin because she's old. Barry tells Colin he will be able to pay his rent as Angie is giving him a job as a barman in The Dagmar, and when Willmot-Brown gets back she'll be sugesting they can have gay nights, much to Colin's horror. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Donna Ludlow - Matilda Ziegler *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Rod Norman - Christopher McHallem *Dr. Singh - Amerjit Deu *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Carmel Roberts - Judith Jacob *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Barry Clark - Gary Hailes *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Reg Sparrow - Richard Ireson *Father Allen - Ian Jentle Filming locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Laundrette - Public *Turpin Road Notes *First appearance of Matilda Ziegler as Donna Ludlow. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Don't let him worry you Den. It's one thing saying it, proving it's something else.' Category:Episode Category:1987 Episodes